The Boggart
by windreaper1
Summary: Credence is home alone when he has a frighting encounter with a boggart and both Newt and Percival come to the rescue. Bad summary I know
1. Chapter 1

'It has been three weeks since we moved in with Mr. Graves, and I still don't understand why we had to move here. We were perfectly fine living in Mr. Scamander's case with his creatures.' Credence thought as he explored the old the old house.

It was as he passed some old portraits that he remembered something important.

'Today is my birthday… Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander said we should celebrate, but I've never celebrated my birthday before.' Credence thought as he idly walked down the halls of ' home looking for something to do. Thinking back to his previous birthdays, he only remembers the pain his mother would cause him each year for being the child of something so… unnatural. He turns his thoughts to better things, wondering what one does at a birthday celebration.

He stops when he comes to the library. Mr. Graves had told him it was filled with books about magic that his family had collected through the years. Perhaps he could find a book about some of Mr. Scamander's creatures. Credence is browsing through the large stack of books when he hears it. A rattling sound starts coming from the desk at the end of the room. It begins rather quiet and at first Credence thinks that he imagined the sound until it rattles again, this time much louder.

It only takes him a moment to decide to open the desk drawer; after all, what if it is one of Mr. Scamander's creatures? Mr. Scamander would be most upset if he didn't help them. With that thought in mind, he opened the drawer to free whichever poor creature had been trapped.

As soon as he opens the drawer something dark flies out, the room grows dark, and he hears a very familiar voice. It was the voice of someone he knew to be dead, the voice of someone he killed. It was his mother's voice.

"What do you think you are doing, Credence?" she spoke in her accusing voice.

"M-m-mother-" he stuttered.

"Do you really think that man wants you here? Do you honestly think they aren't making plans to kill you at this very moment?" she says.

"M-mr. Scamander w-wouldn't, he-" Credence started as he began backing into the corner, trying to get away from the woman.

"He what? Cares about you? Don't make me laugh. You are a MONSTER, Credence. Why do you think that Graves man invited the two of you to live with him? He wants to keep an eye on you so he can come up with an excuse to end you." she stated with surety.

"T-that's not-"

"Don't interrupt!" she shouted as he begins to cry, rocking back and forth and trying to block out the sounds of his mother's voice.

Percival was in the middle doing paperwork when it happened. One moment he was reading reports about a group of kids home for Christmas that did magic in front of a No-Maj, and the next he was apparating to his house, as the wards had alerted him that Credence was hurt.

Percival quickly unlocked his door, silently cursing the anti-apparition wards as he rushed to get inside. Once inside he could hear Credence screaming, as well as another voice he did not recognize. He rushed as fast as he could towards the sound of Credence and his attacker.

It was only after he arrived at the library and faced the woman that he realized what had happened, because upon entering the room the woman changed into an all too familiar face… Grindelwald.

"No one saw the difference…no one noticed you were gone-" taunted the boggart with Grindelwald's face.

"RIDDIKULUS!" shouted Percival, changing the boggart into a bug. Before it could change again, Percival squashed the bug beneath his foot.

He turned to Credence to tell him it was safe, only to find the young man curled up in the corner crying. Percival slowly approached Credence.

"Credence? Are you okay?" Credence continued to cry as Percival got closer. He wrapped Credence in a hug.

"It wasn't real, Credence. It was just a boggart. I promise it's gone now; it can't hurt you." As Percival spoke, Credence started to shake harder.

"Do you want me to get Newt?" Credence nodded.

"Alright. I'll send Newt a message. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

With a few words, Percival summoned his patronus and sent it off to Newt, hoping he would come home quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt Scamander has been living in paperwork hell for the past few hours, but all that suffering was worth it. He couldn't wait to get back to the house and start preparing for Credence's birthday party! So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice someone calling his name.

"Mr. Scamander!" called a voice from behind him.

Newt turned around and was greeted with the face of President Picquery in all her glory. Newt smiled at the familiar face and greeted her warmly.

"Madame Picquery, how are you today?"

"I'm doing well. I heard from Graves that you were planning to celebrate Credence's birthday tonight. I trust this will not end with any of your creatures making an appearance." She responded with a sly grin.

"Nothing of the sort, just a small get together among friends" Newt grinned sheepishly, not meeting her eyes.

"One of those friends wouldn't happen to be a No-maj by the name of Jacob Kowalski, would it?" Picquery inquired with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Of course not, he was obliviated. He-" Newt tried to look innocent.

"Just keep him quiet and away from other wizards and we shouldn't have any problems." Picquery sighed, exasperated. "The main reason I approached you today was to make you a job proposition. If you would follow me to my office, we could talk about this in private." she stated and began to lead Newt to her office.

"Mr. Scamander-" she started.

"Please call me Newt." he said and was given a stern look for interrupting.

"As I was saying Mr. Scamander, as you will be staying in New York for some time to take care of young Mr. Barebone, I thought we might utilize your expertise while you are here." At this, Newt was intrigued and started to pay more attention.

"For some time now, M.A.C.U.S.A. has been investigating several smuggling rings involving magical creatures, and I would like to offer you a position as a consultant in dealing with these creatures."

"Of course! That sounds-" suddenly, the conversation was brought to an end when a patronus in the form of a German Shepherd appeared in the room.

"EMERGENCY! Credence has encountered a Boggart at the house. I'm with him now, but he won't calm down. He has asked for you. Please come quickly" came the voice of Percival Graves.

"President Picquery! I need to go-" Newt hurried to excuse himself.

"Go take care of your ward. I will come by later tonight to continue this conversation. You are staying with Graves, correct?"

"Yes, now I must hurry." Newt stated. Rushing from the office, he apparated to their shared townhouse. Once he got inside, he ran. He yelled for Graves.

"We're in the library!" came the near frantic reply.

When he reached the library, Newt set his case down and rushed to Credence.

"How long has he been like this?" he asked Percival.

"About a half-hour. He was like this when I arrived."

"And the boggart?"

"Gone. I turned it into a bug and squished it." At this, Newt gave a disapproving frown but didn't say anything.

"Credence? Shhh, shh, it's okay. It's all over. Whatever that boggart showed you wasn't real. It can't hurt you." Newt came closer until he was right beside Credence.

"She was so mad at me. She w-was going to hurt me again!" he cried. Newt paled, realizing just who the boggart turned into.

"I'm s-sorry for being a m-monster! Please don't leave me! I'll make it stop! Please don't leave me! Please!" Credence begged.

Newt gently wrapped his arms around Credence and held him tight.

"No one is going to leave you," Newt looked Credence in the eye and continued. "You are not a monster, you are a young man who has been told nothing but lies about magic his entire life."

When this didn't seem to work, he changed tactics.

Newt looked at Percival and then back at Credence.

"Do you think Mr. Graves is a monster?"

"NO!" Credence denied, surprising Percival.

"What about me? Am I a monster?" he continued.

"NO! You're a great man, Mr. Scamander. You helped stop the lying man from hurting me!" Credence replied.

"But both myself and Mr. Graves are wizards, just like you. What makes you a monster but not us?" Newt inquired.

"I killed people. I turned into that thing…" answered Credence.

"Credence, you had no control over that. You are no more a monster than that little girl in Sudan. You were put in a situation where you were forced to suppress your magic to survive, and eventually that magic had to come out. What happened was no one's fault except that vile woman and that horrible man." Newt explained.

"She was my mother…." Credence started.

"Well I'm your mummy now, and I'm telling you she lied to you and she never deserved the title of mother." Newt stated firmly.

Credence looked at Newt and leaned into his arms. Newt hugged him tight.

"Mr. Graves?" Credence spoke quietly.

"Yes?" Percival replied, kneeling on the ground to get closer.

"Thank you for helping me." Percival looked at this young boy and shook his head.

"No thanks are necessary. If anything, I should be apologizing. I should have gone through the house to make sure there was nothing dangerous before the two of you moved in." Percival replied.

"Why did you want us to move in? Is it true that you want to keep an eye me so I don't hurt anyone?" Credence asked timidly, almost afraid of the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who told you that?!" Percival looked at Credence in shock.

"I heard some people talking when we went to fill out the paperwork for Mr. Scamander to be my guardian." Credence replied quietly.

Percival sighed "Well, they were wrong."

He ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated by the office gossip.

"There were several reasons why I wanted the two of you to stay with me, several of which I explained to Mr. Scamander when I first offered my home to the two of you." Percival sighed.

"I suppose you could say I wanted to keep an eye on you, but rather than keeping you from hurting people, I want to keep people from hurting YOU." Percival explained. "The truth is, I feel like I hold some of the blame for what happened. I'm the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, yet I had no idea that you were suffering so much. I should have know. There should have been some sign. I had seen you before with the New Salemers and I didn't even realise you had magic, let alone that you were becoming an Obscurial. I should have noticed something but I didn't, and you suffered because of it."

"And then Grindelwald used my face to use you, and I wanted to make sure that never happened again."

Percival huffed what might have been a small laugh and continued. "Besides, someone's got to keep an eye on Newt, lest there be a repeat of the Niffler incident."

At this, Newt looked betrayed and seemed like he was about to protest when he heard a noise. The two of them turned to look at Credence, who was trying to hold in his laughter. It was then that they noticed it. Niffler was climbing into Percival's jacket, trying to get his pocket watch. At this, they all burst into a fit of laughter.

After the laughter died down, Percival turned to Newt.

"Why don't you take these two into the case while I set things up for the party," he suggested, gesturing to Credence and the Niffler.

"That sounds lovely. Credence, let's put this one back in the case and get everyone fed before the guests arrive." Percival watched as the two of them entered Newt's case. But just as Newt closed the case, he popped his head out once again.

"With everything that happened, I almost forgot. President Picquery will be stopping by to talk about a job later tonight.

After closing the case, he picked it up and brought it to the living room and began waving his hands, creating streamers and making illusions that he thought Credence would enjoy. Percival then went to his bedroom to retrieve something important. Some time later, after Percival has gotten everything organized, the doorbell rings.

When Percival opens the door, he is greeted by the smiling faces of Tina and Queenie Goldstein, as well as the No-Maj Jacob Kowalski (who he does not see and as such cannot obliviate). Just as Percival is about to speak, Queenie jumps in in her usual fashion.

"That's terrible! Is he okay?" she asks as her two companions give her worried looks.

"He'll be fine, Newts with him now in the case." Percival sighs "You do know that it's illegal to use Legilimency on an Auror, don't you?" he questions with no real bite.

"For those of you who can't read minds, there was an incident with a boggart while Mr. Scamander and I were not here. Credence will be fine; Mr. Scamander is with him now in his case and they are waiting for me to call them up. I would like it if you all could act normal and let's try to make this day into a happy memory for him." Percival asks.

Jacob smiles at Percival. "Don't you worry 'bout a thing, . This is gonna be the best birthday your boy has ever had. I made him a special cake for his special day."

"He's-I'm-my-what?!" Percival stutters.

"Oh sweetie, that boy looks up to you and Newt like you hung the stars. That's your boy and you better be careful and start acting like it. He's already been let down by a parent once. It can't happen again…" Queenie explains.

Percival nods once with a stunned look on his face. "Be careful Mr. Graves or else you might catch some flies." Tina says jokingly "Sir."

Percival glares in response. "Alright all of you jokers, get inside before I have to arrest you for loitering."

When they get to the dining room, Queenie and Tina take out the food they prepared while Jacob goes to put the cake in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get Credence and Mr. Scamander." says Percival as he heads to the case.

"Watch out for the Niffler!" Tina yells back as Percival disappears into the case.


End file.
